<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never underestimate the power of high heels and red lipstick by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459421">Never underestimate the power of high heels and red lipstick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Dress Up, Feminization, Gen, High Heels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of drabbles about drivers, dresses and high heels.</p>
<p>(or: I have too many ideas for fics about drivers trying on something new)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonio Giovinazzi/Alexander Albon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lando Norris - Louboutins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These types of fics are my new quilty pleasure! If you any requests for this, leave them in the comments or on tumblr!<br/>This first chapter is based on a prompt from ravenclawqueer on tumblr:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Lando trying on heels for the first time and being overwhelmed because he loves it for possible Drabble pls 🥺👉🏻👈🏻💖</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when Lando saw Charles wearing red soled Louboutin heels. The Monégasque was quite open towards the other drivers about his love for heels and dresses (and a bit too open about his love for lace panties) and Lando had been very intrigued from the start.</p><p>Whenever they had a party night after a race, just drivers cooped up in a small hotel room (usually Charles's - Ferrari did have the better suites), it was not uncommon for Charles to be properly dressed up. Lando was glad and a bit touched the Monégasque trusted the others enough for it, and he really did look alluring wearing a black Valentino dress and those damned Louboutins.</p><p>"You know, he doesn't mind if you ask to try them on." Max muttered in Lando's ear. Lando swallowed thickly. He knew that, he had seen plenty of other drivers - mostly the younger ones like Antonio and Pierre, but also Kevin and even Daniel - try on Charles's heels. Some had strutted on them as if they did it daily, while others - well just Daniel really - had almost snapped his ankle.</p><p>"Don't be afraid of him, Lando." Alex said from Lando's other side. Lando huffed.</p><p>"Stop it! I just don't want to try them on now okay." He hissed, feeling too awkward to ask Charles about them. He let out a startled squeak when a hand with pink, well-manicured nails held out a pair of Louboutins.</p><p>"It's okay." Charles said with a soft smile. Lando looked back and forth between the shoes and Charles's bare feet.</p><p>"O-oh no I shouldn't." He whispered. Max gently touched his cheek.</p><p>"Do it, Lando. No one is judging you." He said, Alex and some of the other guys nodding in answer. Lando swallowed thickly but then toed off his sneakers and carefully took the heels from Charles.</p><p>"Stand up before you put them on, mon chéri, it's easier." Charles told him, helping Lando onto his feet and holding on to his forearms as Lando slipped his feet into Charles's shoes. They were slightly too big, but not dramatically so, and Lando did not feel like he was going to lose them the moment he would move his feet.</p><p>"Keep your posture straight and don't put all your weight on the heel when you take a step. We don't want it to snap." Charles explained, still holding Lando's arm and leading him forward. The first few steps Lando took were wobbly, but he got a hang of it quicker than he had expected.</p><p>"There you go!" Charles praised as Lando walked down the length of the room, some of the drivers clapping and wolf-whistling at him.</p><p>Lando loved the feeling. He almost felt elegant on the shoes and wanted more. He was more than a little reluctant to return the shoes to Charles. The Monégasque noticed and smiled at him, kissing Lando's cheek.</p><p>"You can come over any time you want. If you wish, you can always try on more shoes, and dresses." The Monégasque whispered in his ear. Lando pulled away with flushed cheeks.</p><p>"I'd like that." He answered, before sitting back down between Max and Alex. He was momentarily afraid his friends would make fun of him, but they were both smiling.</p><p>"You looked really good in those shoes, Lando." Max told him with a soft smile. "You should wear those more often." He added. Lando nodded.</p><p>"I want to." He muttered, smiling in relief at his friend's support. He made a mental note to come back on Charles's offer at a later date.</p><p>He couldn't wait to try more</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Antonio Giovinazzi - Dress up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I'm weak and wrote another one jsjsj</p><p>Anon on tumblr said:</p><p>drabble idea: some of the younger drivers dress antonio up in feminine clothes bc hes got that long luscious hair and would be the prettiest princess ❤️</p><p>So there is hint of Antonio/Alex in here and they are so cute? Anyways, happy reading and I hope you all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antonio wasn't sure how he had let the others drag him into this, but it was already too late to reconsider. Maybe part of him was just happy to finally be accepted by some of the younger guys - Kimi was his friend of course but he wasn't exactly the easiest to hang out with at times - and that's why he had agreed to George's proposal. </p><p>"Hey Antonio." George greeted him when he showed up at the hotel room. The Brit hugged Antonio as he pulled him into the room and as Antonio glanced further in, he could see the others sitting on the floor and on the bed. He nodded at them, before turning to George.</p><p>"So, what's the plan?" He asked. Charles got up and walked to the closet, pulling out a long, flowing blue dress with a colourful pattern over the top.</p><p>"If you'd like to put this on, then me and Lando will do your hair and makeup." Charles said. Antonio nodded, taking the garment from him and trailing his fingers over the soft fabric. George and the others had asked him if they could give him a feminine makeover, as apparently his hair was so long and beautiful they were really curious to see him in a dress. Antonio didn't mind dresses, or makeup, but it was a different story when other drivers were involved.</p><p>"You can change in the bathroom if you want." Nicky said helpfully, meanwhile tugging George closer. Antonio nodded silently and slipped into the bathroom, taking a deep sigh before starting to undress. </p><p>He struggled a bit putting the dress on, and yelped when the door opened, Alex coming into the bathroom.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, just came to help you." Alex said awkwardly, helping Antonio slip his arms into the long, loose sleeves. "Let me zip you up." The Thai added. Antonio nodded and turned around, shuddering lightly as Alex's fingers brushed over his back.</p><p>"Grazie." Antonio mumbled as the zip was up, turning around and adjusting the top until the deep neckline settled nicely on his chest. Alex took his hand, leading him out of the bathroom again, and Antonio chuckled a little when he saw Charles and Lando eagerly waiting for him. </p><p>Charles fixed up his makeup, while Lando loosely braided his hair. </p><p>"You have such pretty lashes." Charles complimented, brushing mascara onto them. Antonio smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, they're not as good as George's though." He chuckled. George seemed rather smug while the others grumbled jealous replies. Lando has finished braiding Antonio's hair and placed some blue forget-me-nots into the strands. Nicholas walked over with a pair of strappy heels, and then the outfit was complete.</p><p>"Get up! We want to see!" Lando spoke up excitedly, taking Antonio's hand and supporting him as Antonio got used to the heels. Properly walking around in the dress made Antonio there was a high slip over his right leg, showing off more skin than he had thought. Coincidentally, Antonio had shaved his legs for cycling purposes and from the waist down he definitely looked feminine.</p><p>"You look so pretty!" Charles sighed, gesturing at Antonio to twirl. Everyone was fussing over him now, complimenting him left and right, and Antonio basked in the attention. </p><p>Alex was the last to reach him, the Thai leaning in to kiss Antonio's cheek.</p><p>"You look beautiful." He muttered with a deep blush. "As always." He added, hand brushing over Antonio's waist. George rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Stop pining!" He told his friend with a sigh. Alex glared at him but then cleared his throat.</p><p>"Now that you're all dressed up anyways, do you want to go for a drink?" He asked quietly. The whole group seemed as startled as Antonio.</p><p>"O-okay." Antonio smiled. "I'd love to" He added softly, slipping his arm through Alex's. </p><p>"I feel like my daughter is going to prom." Charles snorted. "Bring Tonio back before 12, Alex!" He added teasingly. Alex just glared at him, while Antonio smiled coyly.</p><p>"I doubt it." He said, winking his long lashes before leading Alex out the room, smirking at the gasps and giggles behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic<br/>Leave me requests here in the comments or on tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lando Norris - Louboutins and a dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A part 2 to the first chapter! A lot of people requested Lando in a dress so here it is! I have a blast writing these so feel free to leave more requests!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello." Charles greeted Lando softly, letting him into his hotel,room and hugging him tightly. Lando was a bit nervous, fingers twitching a bit as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Some guys were coming over later for some drinks and games again, and this time, Charles had promised to properly dress Lando up.</p>
<p>"What colour would you like?" Charles asked, opening a closet and showing the several dresses he had brought. Lando hesitantly got up, moving over to touch all the soft fabrics.</p>
<p>"I don't know what would look good on me…" he muttered shyly. Charles hummed thoughtfully and reached for a light pastel pink wrap around dress made of a light chiffon fabric. </p>
<p>"This is a good start. It will look so pretty on you!" Charles said, also grabbing a pair of nude Louboutins. Lando was still nervous, but sighed as Charles pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>"I'll help you dress, yeah?" He said. Lando nodded and slowly started to undress. Charles helped him into the dress as if it was the most normal thing in the world, smoothing the fabric and making sure the dress suited the man. Lando stepped into the heels and smiled as he twirled around in front of the mirror, eying his reflection closely. Charles stepped behind him, the Monégasque himself wearing a tight bodycon dress in a navy colour, paired with high heeled, thigh-high boots. </p>
<p>"We look good together." Charles smiled, hand resting on Lando's hip. "You want me to do your make-up?" He asked. Lando smiled at Charles through the mirror.</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>"I brought beer!" Max announced as he opened the door to the hotel room, coming into the room followed by George, Alex, Antonio and Nicholas. All of them stopped in their tracks when they spotted Charles and Lando standing near the window. Charles was as confident as ever, while Lando seemed anxious. </p>
<p>"This is stupid." Lando whispered, wanting to get changed. Max stopped him, hugging Lando tightly.</p>
<p>"You look amazing." Max said softly, squeezing Lando's cheek as he let go. Lando smiled shyly at him.</p>
<p>"I don't look stupid?" Lando muttered. Max shook his head.</p>
<p>"Of course not." He reassured him. Max turned to Charles and there was a knowing look passing between them. Lando briefly wondered if they had discussed this beforehand.</p>
<p>"You really do look good, Lando." George said, the others now wandering closer too to admire the young Brit. Alex smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Lando's head.</p>
<p>"You're our little Disney princess now." He said with a smile. Charles pouted.</p>
<p>"I thought I was your Disney princess, Alexander." He muttered, blinking innocently. Max smirked.</p>
<p>"You're our Disney villain." He said. Charles huffed and hit his shoulder, but there was a find smile playing on his lips. Lando smiled, feeling at ease now. He smoothed his dress down, feeling somewhat stupid he had been doubted his friends. Charles linked their arms together, leading him over to the small sofa in the corner of the room and handing him a glass of champagne.</p>
<p>"It fits your beautiful outfit, but I can get you something non-alcoholic too." He said. Lando smiled.</p>
<p>"It's fine, thank you." He told Charles, clicking their glasses together before taking a sip of the bubbly liquid. </p>
<p>"I'm rather jealous of your dresses." George chuckled. Charles grinned.</p>
<p>"No worry, I have plenty dresses to go around."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>